In conventional technology, to achieve a multi-screen display function, a plurality of individual sub-screens need to be spliced to form a desired mosaic screen. However, in a conventional mosaic screen, a wide seam will be left between adjacent sub-screens due to existence of display screen frames, which thus affects a display effect of pictures.